


[podfic] Water, Water Everywhere (The Albatross Remix)

by reena_jenkins, theladyscribe



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Character Study, Gen, ITPE 2017, Podfic, Remix, Water
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-02-18 12:55:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13100574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/theladyscribe/pseuds/theladyscribe
Summary: When you grow up in a desert, you learn not to take water for granted.





	[podfic] Water, Water Everywhere (The Albatross Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [frecklebombfic (frecklebomb)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/frecklebomb/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Water, Water Everywhere (The Albatross Remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12029505) by [theladyscribe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theladyscribe/pseuds/theladyscribe). 



**Coverartist:**    [ **reena_jenkins**  ](https://reena-jenkins.dreamwidth.org/)  
****

**Warnings:** Water, Remix, Character Study, ITPE 2017

 **Length:**  00:09:24  
  
**Download Link:**  You can download this podfic as [**an mp3 right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/ITPE%202017/\(SW\)%20_Water,%20Water%20Everywhere%20\(The%20Albatross%20Remix\)_.mp3) (thanks for hosting me, [](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **paraka**](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/)) or as **[a podbook (m4b)](http://itpe.fandomlibrarian.org/2017/2017ITPE0726.zip)**  compiled by [](http://twitter.com/hanako_noriko)[](http://twitter.com/hanako_noriko) **hanako_noriko**


End file.
